


On the Third Day of Christmas....

by fawatson



Series: Christmas at the Clubhouse [13]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Christmas, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simonides overhears Aunt Olive's carolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Third Day of Christmas....

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted originally to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community as a gift to the members for Christmas in 2009.

“On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me....” 

Simonides paused on the stairs, wincing at the sound as Olive’s cracked voice hit a flat.   _She_ sounded very merry as she warbled away in the kitchen; _his_ ears hurt.  Simonides shuddered, remembering how she’d organised carolling round the tree a few nights ago.   _Everyone_ had had to come.   _Everyone_ had had to sing!  He had suggested selecting the best singers, suggested that would honour her god more; but she had just given him a strange look and said that that was not the point.  The sound was coming from the kitchen.  She was probably making breakfast for everyone, he thought.  That peculiar concoction of bacon, eggs and fried tomatoes. 

Very quietly, Simonides slipped out the back door.


End file.
